


Feeling Devious

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drugs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Kenny and Leo sneak out one night to smoke some good kush





	Feeling Devious

The heater of the old red truck was more than enough to keep the teen in it warm despite the cold air outside. A quiet hum of the radio playing some early 2000’s emo music filled the ears of the teen. Kenny was parked down the street from the Stotch house as to not raise suspicion from the parents if they woke up before he got down to the truck. The passenger door soon opened and closed quickly as Butters hopped into the car. 

"Hey Ken!" Butters greeted wearing a light blue hoodie, ripped blue jeans and white converse. He also had cat earrings in his ears. 

"Sup Leo. Stark's pond?" Kenny put his hands on the wheels knowing that they always went there on these weekly drives. Butters looked out the window up at the sky. That was his favorite part about these things, being able to look up at the stars. If they were lucky they would see a nearby planet or a shooting star. Kenny's favorite part was being able to hang out with Butters without the watchful eyes of anyone else. 

Kenny pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car, jumping back into the bed of the truck. Leo followed him, knowing how this usually went, soft radio playing early 2000's punk music. Butters would look up at the sky and Kenny would smoke a bowl. Butters laid down on the cold metal of the truck while Kenny took out his small baggie of nugs and his grinder. He put a nug in the grinder and packed it into the bowl, then pulled out his lighter and inhaled. 

Butters was used to smelling Kenny's weed, not minding it after the first few times. Kenny held the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before exhaling into the cold night. The two stayed like that for a while not exchanging many words. Leo sat up after twenty minutes, stretching his arms above his head.

"You done smoking?" Butters asked, looking over at Kenny who just shrugged.

"Maybe, depends if we’re staying out here longer."

Butters nodded. "Could I smoke with you?" Kenny smiled and packed another bowl, handing it over to Butters. 

"Hold this end into your mouth and when I light it, start inhaling. Okay?" Butters nodded holding the end of the glass bowl into his mouth. Kenny lit the lighter and put it up to the weed. Butters inhaled as he saw Kenny do hundreds of times before. As smoke entered his throat and lungs Kenny pulled the bowl away. Butters tried to hold the smoke like Kenny does but just coughed hard, his eyes filling up with tears from the burn in his throat. Kenny patted Butters on the back to help him through the coughing fit.

Butters calmed down and looked up at Kenny, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Maybe we should try shotgunning." 

"Shotgunning?"

"Its where I inhale and blow it into your mouth so it won't hurt your lungs as bad." Kenny smiled, "You wanna shotgun?" Butters nodded opening his mouth in anticipation. Kenny inhaled some weed and held it before blowing into Butter mouth. Butters inhaled and held it in his lungs before exhaling. He was starting to feel high for the first time and smiled. 

Butters started giggling softly at everything. Kenny smiled knowing that Butters was high.

"Leo how you feel?"

"Amazing..." Butters leaned back against the side of the bed of the truck. 

"That’s high. Indica dominant hybrid strain called Gorilla Glue." Kenny went on explaining as much as he knew about the strain before he was stopped by Butters kissing him.

"Kenny I have no idea what you're saying, now kiss me again." Kenny smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around Butters and kissed him again. 

When they pulled away a song from the Orion Experience started playing. It was one of Kenny's favorite songs, Cult Of Dionysus. 'Yesterday I heard you say your lust for life has gone away.' 

"Hey Leo? Wanna restart an ancient Greek cult?" 

"Cult of Dionysus? Well why not?" Butters giggled and leaned in to kiss Kenny once again. The two looked up at the sky as a flash of light flashed across the sky.

"Holy shit Ken! look at that!" 

"It's a sign, our cult will be successful!" Kenny laughed as Butters giggled and kissed each other one last time before they laid down in the bed of the truck up at the sky once again. 


End file.
